


Many more years to come

by Lavanyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Forehead Kisses, Happy, Love, M/M, Married Life, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyaa/pseuds/Lavanyaa
Summary: Alec Lightwood had never been a fan of his birthdays. But Alec Lightwood-Bane might be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I knoooooow I am two weeks late but... I just finished it so I wanted to post it x) 
> 
> Anyway, every day should be a day to celebrate Alec's birthday ❤️

Alec Lightwood had never been a fan of his birthdays. But Alec Lightwood-Bane might be. 

Growing up, every single one of his days had been spend in the shadows, hiding from the world, and from himself, following orders and doing his job. It had been a boring and miserable time. And his birthdays, they had been… just a casual day. His parents had never stayed too long in the Institute, but they would call him sometimes to share their wishes. Jace and Isabelle had always made sure to spend the day together during his birthdays. Isabelle had always picked the place where they would spend the night. As much as Alec hated going out, some quality time with his siblings had always been a good time. During all of his birthdays, even if he had been surrounded by his siblings, his family, he had always lonely. All alone. Unhappy. 

But not this year. This year, it would be a celebration. A celebration of his life, his accomplishments, his bravery, his choices. A celebration of love, with the people he loves the most. It would be a day to remember all the bad, but especially the good. It was the day he was born, a day which had been filled by loneliness and misery, but now, it would be filled with joy and peace, and most importantly, love and family. It would be a day of laughter and smiles, of new wishes and dreams, of kisses and cuddles, surrounded by his family and friends, and of course, his husband. It would be a day full of delight. And Alec was more than excited for it. His past birthdays had been spent with him thinking he would never be happy, in love, or be the person he wanted to be : free and loved, out of the shadows he had been hiding for so long. But today, he was all of these and so much more. He was a son whom his parents were proud of, he was an example of a brother, a loyal friend, a wonderful leader, looked up as a Shadowhunter and the husband of a man who he loved the most. He was everything he never thought he could become. He was finally living the life he had always wanted, the life he had always dreamed of, the life he had been too afraid to fight for.

And all of that had become possible because of one man. The very one who was dropping kisses on his shoulders, his lips caressing his soldier's skin, softly, gently, silently. Alec kept his eyes shut, as a smile graced his lips, his arms holding his love a little tight, bringing him a little closer to him than he already was. Chest against chest, their bare skin touching, the lips of his love making its way to his neck, his fingers tracing patterns on his skin, on his chest, right above his heart, Alec Lightwood had never felt more at peace. 

"Good morning, love." 

A tender whisper, a soft caress of lips against his ear, forced Alec to open his eyes, trying to adjust his eyes to the sun's light, before looking down and finally finding the eyes of the man that he loves. 

"Good morning, angel." replied back, Alec, smiling down at his lover, who smiled back at him with as much love and gentleness. 

"Happy birthday, Alexander." whispered Magnus, his lips, now, kissing Alec's cheek, gently moving to the side of his lips, dropping tiny kisses on the side of his face. 

"Thank you, Magnus. Are you going to leave kisses all over my face this morning?" asked Alec, definitely enjoying the pampering and the touch of Magnus’ soft lips against his skin. 

"I am not hearing any complaints." said Magnus, his lips moving to his eyes, to leave gentle pecks there, before moving to Alec's forehead. 

"Mmhh I could actually get used to this." replied Alec, closing his eyes, as his smile widened, to enjoy this moment of love to the fullest. If only all their mornings were like this, just both of them laying on bed, ignorant of time and duty, everything would be so much more easier and beautiful. Alec wanted nothing more but than to spend more time with his husband, in bed, their bodies close, sharing cuddles and kisses, but with their new job, time was limited. 

Magnus kissed both of his eyes, again, then both of his cheeks, and dropped a soft kiss on his nose, rubbing his nose against Alec's, for a few seconds, in silence, before finally reaching his lips, and Alec savored every second of it. Magnus’ lips didn't kiss Alec, they lingered, caressing Alec's lips, the warlock's lips turning into a smile. 

"Hi, husband." said Magnus, backing away a little, making Alec open his eyes, to stare into the golden cat eyes of Magnus. 

"Hey there." answered Alec, grinning, his hands moving up, his fingers caressing Magnus’ cheek. 

"How are you feeling on this special day?" asked Magnus, his lips still not touching Alec's. His hands moving down from his chest to rest on the side of his waist. 

"Mmh very special." replied Alec, lifting his head a little, to caress Magnus' nose with his own, smiling when he felt Magnus’s lips turning into a smile.

"I would feel even more special if you gave me a morning kiss, though." said Alec, raising his eyebrows, looking at Magnus expectantly, pouting a little, internally clapping, when Magnus’ lips twitched. 

"Who am I to deny your wish?" whispered Magnus, and the next second which followed, his lips were on Alec's. 

Alec closed his eyes, sighed happily, both of his arms surrounding Magnus’ waist, as he kissed Magnus back, gently yet passionately. Magnus’ palms held Alec's face, and they both smiled into the kiss. A few seconds passed, and Magnus pulled away, dropping a last kiss to his lips, before smiling down, widely, and excited, at Alec, his hands resting on his shoulders. 

"What do you wanna do today? We can go wherever you want and spend the whole day there. We can go to an amazing restaurant in Thailand, or stay in a hotel in Bali or-" 

"Magnus." interrupted Alec, chuckling, amused by how excited Magnus was getting. 

"Yeah ?" 

"I have a much more amazing idea." 

"Wonderful! What is it? Where do you wanna go?" asked Magnus, looking down at Alec with his shining eyes, and wide smile. 

Alec smiled, up at Magnus, before pulling Magnus down on the bed, so he could lay down next to him. 

"How about… we stay in here, and spend the whole day together, right here, at home?" asked Alec, feeling the happiest just by thinking about it. 

"Just us?" asked Magnus, his eyes shining with joy and love, lips forming a small smile, as he put his arms around Alec's neck to bring him closer. 

"Just us." replied Alec, moving his hands to rest it around Magnus’ waist, touching the soft skin gently. 

"That actually sounds like an excellent idea" answered Magnus, his fingers caressing the hair on the back of Alec's head, as Alec brought up one of his hand to rest it against Magnus’ cheek. 

"I know." said Alec, his smile widening when he saw the love shining in Magnus’ eyes, his golden-brown eyes reflecting the happiness he was feeling, the happiness that both of them were feeling. 

This day was special not only because of Alec's birthday, but because it was the first one he was going to celebrate with Magnus. And that fact made this day even more important. And he wanted to spend the most of this day with Magnus, surrounded by his angelic presence, pampered with kisses and hugs, with sweet words and "I love you"s, which would take his breath away and make his heart beat a little faster. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE 
> 
> Here, have a last fluffy chapter to make it up for my late update.

"So tell me, what do you want?" asked Magnus, his eyes twinkling with so much excitement and happiness that Alec couldn't help but to smile even wider. 

"What do you mean?" asked Alec, sighing, content, as Magnus let his hand travel to Alec's shoulder, the tip of his fingers tracing a pattern in his soft skin. 

"I mean… It's your birthday, Alexander! You must have some wishes." explained Magnus, smiling softly. 

Alec didn't even have to think about it when he answered back. 

"All I ever wished is in front of me, right now, I don't need anything else." 

Magnus’s smile widened, as his eyes shined brightly, with happiness and love. 

"There is no need to play me with your sweet words, Alexander." said Magnus, tapping him slightly on his shoulder. 

"I'm not playing with you! I promise." said Alec, chucking, and smiling back, holding Magnus close, as he dropped a tiny and quick kiss on Magnus’ nose. Magnus scrunched his nose, adorably, his eyes wrinkling, glaring, at least trying, at Alec. 

"You're all I have ever wanted." said Alec, growing suddenly serious, his voice determined, and firm, his hold around Magnus’ waist tighter. "And I know I don't say it enough, as I should, but I am really, really, grateful that we met, fell in love, and now are a family." 

"You don't have to say it. I know." said Magnus, his voice soft and kind, holding a certain sweetness and sadness at the same time, his hands moving to caress Alec's cheek, as Magnus dropped a little kiss on the shadowhunter's nose, making Alec smile softly. 

Magnus drew back and stared at Alec, his eyes holding all the love and kindness only reserved for his lover, his husband. 

"And I-" 

Magnus didn't even have to say the words, Alec interrupted. 

"I know." 

Magnus grinned widely, shook his head, snuggling closer to Alec, to bump his nose against his, making Alec draw back adorably. 

"But it's your birthday, I want to gift you something!" said Magnus, pouting. 

"Why are you talking like you don't have already ten gifts wrapped?" asked Alec, raising one of his eyebrows at his husband. 

"Don't give me that look, mister. And yes, I do have gifts for you, but there are only chosen by me. I don't have one which you specifically asked for." said Magnus, poking Alec's cheek with his fingers. 

"Well… I have you-" 

"Alexander! I am serious." exclaimed Magnus, trying to maintain a serious expression, but failing as he saw Alec chuckle and laugh slightly. 

"Alright, alright. Give me a few seconds to think." said Alec, biting his lips, and honestly thinking. 

He had never took the time to think about those kind of stuff before. Before, he hadn't taken the time to figure out what kind of gifts he would want, because he had never thought his birthday as a celebration, it had always been another normal day as a Shadowhunter for him. But not anymore. Now, he could go after what he wants, he could have dreams and wishes, and he could make them his reality. _Their_ reality. 

"Honestly… I don't really know. I never took the time to think about those things." said Alec, shrugging, wanting to take away the sadness in Magnus’ eyes, which appeared as soon as Alec said these words. 

"Alright, why don't you leave this to me then, hm? I promise, this is going to be your best birthday ever." answered Magnus, smiling kindly at him, trying to mask the pain, but Alec, as always, saw through it. 

"Don't feel bad, Magnus. It's in the past. I'm happy now, and myself. I am with you." said Alec, tracing on Magnus’ skin with his fingers, comforting him. Magnus smiled at him, and nodded, sighing, then he grinned wider, his eyes holding a glimpse of teasing. 

"We're still having a little party, though." 

"No. Not happening. You know I hate those parties." said Alec, grimacing, his smile fading as he pouted at Magnus. 

"It's not a party like at Pandemonium! It's a very _little_ one, I promise! It's more like… a simple dinner?" asked Magnus, shrugging, and looking at Alec with pleading eyes, his puppy eyes in full display. He was adorable, and Alec couldn't help to fall for it. He sighed. Magnus’ eyes were a _menace_. 

"... Fine. How many people?" asked Alec, and instantly, Magnus’ eyes lighted up, smiling at Alec, happily, as he pulled at Alec's cheek. 

"I knew you would say yes! Ok, so it's just a little get together. We haven't seen our friends for a while, so it's a good opportunity! But we're not inviting _everyone_. Just our close friends. Like, well, your family, of course. Your parents, and your siblings. Then, there will be Madzie, Raphael, Catarina, Lorenzo, Andrew, Luke, Maia, Bat, Simon-"

"Simon is not a friend." 

"Don't be mean." said Magnus, laughing, and pushing Alec, slightly, by punching him in the shoulder. "You can pretend you hate him, but we all know you like him." 

"I really don't." said Alec, raising his eyebrows at Magnus. 

"Sure, honey." answered Magnus, chucking. "See? Just a few people of ours. And no one else. It's gonna be a good, little, discreet, birthday party." 

"Alright. I guess there is a first time for everything." replied Alec. 

"Of course." said Magnus, his voice going soft, as he stared at him lovingly. 

"It wasn't that bad, you know?" 

"What?" 

"My previous birthdays. They weren't all bad. So don't think about it too much." said Alec, looking at Magnus with a small smile, guessing exactly what Magus was thinking. 

"I didn't say-" 

"You didn't have to. I can see how sad it makes you just by looking at your face." said Alec, bringing up his hand to caress his cheek. "And that's why I am saying, it wasn't that bad. I had Isabelle and Jace. And they made it alright. It just-" 

Alec stopped talking, looking away, and Magnus turned his face toward him, again, by pulling him by his chin with his manicured fingers. 

"What?" 

"It was just lonely. And I wasn't happy. They knew, I think. I'm sure Isabelle did, I am not sure about Jace. But they both tried to make it better, and I guess it was okay. I mean, some birthdays were ridiculous, and some were alright. It wasn't all bad, I promise." answered Alec, reassuring Magnus, as his husband stared at him lovingly, with a tight smile. 

"I just wish that your birthdays had been happier." 

"They weren't, they were bearable. But like I said, it is the past. Right now, for this birthday I am here with you. That's all I need to make me happy." replied Alec, honestly, feeling a weight lifting of his chest, as he saw Magnus smile wider, and his eyes shined brighter. 

Magnus didn't answer. He simply placed his palms against Alec's cheeks, brought his face closer to Alec's, and kissed him, softly, yet deeply. 

Alec used one of his arms to hold him by the waist, bringing him closer, rolling their bodies on the bed, so Magnus could be on top of him, as his other hand rested at the back of Magnus’ neck, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper. He felt Magnus smile against his lips, and he smiled back. Magnus pulled back, chuckled when Alec chased after his lips, and kissed him, again, one more time, before drawing back, and looking him in the eyes. 

"I want you to be the happiest for all of your next birthdays, and for the rest of your life, Alexander." said Magnus, with a kind smile, even if his eyes held a tiny bit of sadness. 

"Of course I will be. You'll be there, right?" asked Alec, sighing, resting his head back comfortably against the pillow, as he looked up at Magnus, with an honest smile. 

"I promise." answered Magnus, his fingers caressing Alec's hair, as his other hand rested against the side of Alec's neck. Then, his smile grew bigger, 

"So, we're gonna spend a few hours of our morning in bed. Then, I'm gonna get us breakfast, we'll eat it in bed. And then, we're gonna spend half of the day in bed, just us. Just like you want.You're going to love this day!" said Magnus, dropping a kiss on his cheek, pulling back and smiling down at Alec excitedly. 

"I love it already." said Alec, suddenly pulling Magnus down, as he exclaimed in surprise, and rolling them on the bed, while Magnus laughed and tried to push him away, as he tried to pin him down and tickle him. 

Magnus’ laughter resonated in their room, as the sun shined brightly upon them, blessing them with more love and happiness. Alec soon joined, and laughed along with Magnus, when he summoned his magic to push him by the side, pinning him down. 

As Magnus stared down at him, Alec couldn't help but to let his mind wander, as their eyes met. 

This was how happiness felt like. It was the feeling he had always craved to feel, and at the same time, the feeling he had pushed away for all those years, too scared of his own feelings and dreams. But now, he was different. He was something he had never felt being, in all those past years. He was loved, deeply, and endlessly. He was loved by a wonderful man and the kindest human. He was loved in a way he had always wanted to be, but never hoped to be. 

He was loved by his partner, husband, his soul mate. By the person he had always dreamed about to have in his life. 

From now on, no more pulling back. No more fears. And no more looking back. This was a new beginning. For both of them. It had been months after their marriage, but every day, it had been a new one, in so many different ways. Now that he had by his side the man he had always wanted, his life had become beautiful. Not only beautiful, but worthy. There was a time when he had hated his life, his emotions, his feelings, his hopes, his dreams, his desires. Now, he loves his life and everything about himself. And it was all thanks to Magnus. He knew what he had to be grateful for. 

Without Magnus, he would still be the cold hearted Shadowhunter. Now, he was so much more than he thought he would never be. Now, he had Magnus, and that meant _everything_. 

Alec looked up to see Magnus grinning down at him, happily, teasingly. And as he brought his face down, to kiss him, again, Alec couldn't feel being any happier than he was being right now. 

He couldn't wait for the next birthdays of his. They were many more to come, and he was going to celebrate it the exact same way as he was doing now.

With Magnus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check up my other fanfictions if you liked this one! ^_^
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> The last chapter will be posted next week. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, see you next week!


End file.
